1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of material using no water with high concentrations of bentonite clay.
2. Prior Art
Various caulking and sealants have been advanced, but none which use bentonite as a primary component. The emulsifying qualities of bentonite, when used in water mixtures, are well known. However, when used in a water mixture, bentonite imparts no waterproofing characteristics and is present to act as a suspending, thickening or dispersing agent.
Applying bentonite with various compositions in a dry spraying method is illustrated in my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,198, issued July 11, 1972. In the performance of the method set out in my previous patent, certain liquid compositions are prepared and sprayed from a nozzle toward a wall or surface to be coated. At the same time, unhydrated bentonite is projected toward the wall and the spray is intermixed with the bentonite as it travels to the wall and also in place on the wall surface that is being waterproofed. In that method the bentonite was kept dry to prevent swelling.
Additionally, the American Colloid Company markets a joint seal under the trademark "Volclay" which is apparently a bentonite compound that can be troweled on or used as a lubricant. It apparently utilizes water and a humectant such as glycerin mixed with the bentonite material in expanded form. This is an extremely low concentrate of bentonite and will not provide the heavy duty waterproofing of the present invention.